Super Demon Wars
by Fenruer Inthun
Summary: Naoki Kashima wakes up after the end of the world. Where are his friends? What happened to the world? And why everyone calls him a demon? Megami Tensei crossover
1. 00 Butterflies

Arisato Minato was shocked.

Yes, being a teenager that lived an extra hour that makes everyone turn into coffins, changes the water into blood and transforms his high school into a tower where strange monsters exists, it would be a fair assumption that he should had grown used to strange matters happening around him. And in a way it was true, since Strega had created the cult of Nyx and the fact that the world would end at the end of the month it would only take the dead returning to life for him to be surprised.

Which, curiously enough, was what he currently witnessed.

"Shinjiro-sempai?"

_**Super Demon Wars.**_

**Prologue.**

Arisato Hamuko had her head in the clouds. Not even the fact that the next full moon was in a week affected her like the others. Of course, everyone else in the dorm had noticed this. When asked why she was so happy, the answer that everyone got was the same.

"I finally made the impossible, possible."

This left most of the males in the dorm perplexed and the females curious. Since both Yukari and Fuuka had an idea at to what she referred, their questions weren't what but who, and of course Hamuko didn't answer.

However not every male was perplexed at the change of their leader. Aragaki Shinjiro was aware of why the girl was so happy. In fact, if someone would ask him, he would probably give the answer. However because of how he was seen, everyone believed that he didn't care about her.

To put it simply, Arisato Hamuko the cheeriest girl that you could meet was going out with Aragaki Shinjiro the most aloof man you could meet.

"Patrol?" It was a Saturday night when Hamuko was called by the head of their little group, Kirijo Mitsuru. To clarify, while Hamuko took every battle related decision, Mitsuru made the rest. It was a system that worked so there were no complains.

"Yes, patrol." Mitsuru answered with a slight smirk. "We search for shadows that stray from Tartarus."

"I know that Mitsuru-sempai. But wasn't today your turn?"

"Indeed. However it seems that thanks to unexpected events, my schedule slipped quite a bit." Mitsuru's reply made Hamuko groan. It was of course Hamuko's fault. Apart from the two weekly visits to Tartarus that were habit, they had to make another as someone had wandered into Tartarus thanks to the shadows. And then Hamuko had been talked into going another time because Akihiko, Junpei and Ken felt that they were being left behind. "So as ashamed I am to ask for a this, I have no other option. After all I have to make use of every minute."

Sighing in her defeat Hamuko just nodded and left Mitsuru's room. She had to accept her responsibility in the others life after all. And besides unlike Mitsuru, she could use the Velvet Room to cheat a little bit. Theo had offered his help on that kind of hardships so it was (probably) fine.

Looking at her watch, she saw that she had a couple of minutes before the dark hour appeared. She walked to her room, took her naginata and left. When going down the second floor Shinjiro saw her coming down and she walked to him.

"Sempai, want to have walk with me?" Hamuko asked bluntly. Considering the time and the naginata on her hands, Shinjiro suspected what she really wanted.

"Patrol, huh?" Hamuko nodded while smiling. "Wasn't it Mitsuru's turn?" Hamuko just rolled her eyes and sighed, which he understood. "Sure, someone has to protect you." Without waiting for the inevitable reply, he opened the door to his room, took out the axe that she had given him and walked to the stairs. Hamuko followed him.

After explaining the situation to everyone on the lounge, a little bit of teasing from everyone to Shinjiro and Hamuko trying to convince Koromaru, they were out of the dorm.

"So where to?" Shinjiro asked. With no hesitation, Hamuko grabbed his hand and began to led him.

"The shrine." And with just that they started walking, with no worries as the dark hour...

**Click, click, click, click, whoosh**

...Started

**00SDW00**

"So shall we play another round?"

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

"Both of us know how it will end. The girl will sacrifice herself to save humanity, there is no other way."

"...What do you have in mind?"

"Now, now that would be telling. So you in?"

"Yes."

**00SDW00**

A girl and boy were running. The world had become green tinted, and there was no other human nearby who wasn't in a coffin. The blood that was falling from the sky had been water some minutes ago. That rain had proved the hunch of the boy that something was wrong. That's why he asked the girl if she could help him. She had agreed and both patrolled the city until they found a shadow alone. Like many shadows, this one ran as soon as it saw them. However, the boy was suspicious. It had been in a desolate place, something that was rare for them, and while the _'twelve'_ had been defeated, something could be controlling them. The girl had convinced that he was being mildly paranoiac and were in pursuit to destroy it.

As they cornered it in an alley, the bad feeling had grown and before he could even voice his suspicious, a hole opened in the ground and swallowed them without any sort of warning.

The shadow took a humanoid shape with wings. Even if it had no face, somehow one could tell that it was smirking.

**00SDW00**

The boy opened his eyes. He remembered falling from the street, which was strange but not so much those days. He was glad that none of the cultists had approached while they were passed out. He stood up, expecting to be in the street. What he saw confused him. He was in a room, resting on a bed. Alongside the girl. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for still wearing the school uniform, with their weapons and evokers and the room being unknown to him.

Deciding to investigate, he tried to get up before realizing that the girl had grabbed his hand in her sleep. Feeling guilty that he had to wake her up, the boy shook her shoulder with his free hand.

"Yukari." He whispered. "Yukari, wake up."

Yukari slowly opened her eyes. Unlike the boy, she didn't realize the predicament they were in. "Mi...Minato? What are you doing in my room?" She had asked sleepily. It was almost cute to him how out of it she was when she woke up.

"Yukari, we aren't in your room. Nor mine." He added the last part before she could.

"Then where..." A yawn interrupted her. Knowing where she was going, Minato decided to cut short their chatter.

"Don't know. We fell on something when we were pursuing the shadow. C'mon let's get up and investigate." With that said, he got up, Yukari had already let go of him, straightened his clothes and hair, and walked to the door. When Yukari had finished doing the same, he opened the door. And that's when he finally stopped trying to be calm.

"Shinjiro-sempai?" Yukari had asked for him. In front of them, coming out of one of the rooms was the black haired, coat wearing teen. At his side was a brown haired girl with the Gekkoukan high school uniform.

"Takeba? What the hell are you doing here? And who is this guy?" He had asked while pointing with his head to Minato. This if course didn't make happy Yukari.

"Stop joking around sempai. The better question would be who is she?" Yukari retorted while pointing Hamuko. It was an awkward moment. On one hand, someone who should be dead was alive and didn't recognize the leader of the group and a girl who was unknown to them. On the other hand, the best friend and companion to Hamuko and Shinjiro respectively, who didn't recognize the leader of the expeditions to Tartarus and an unknown guy had appeared in front of them.

"Guess we are not in the same page." Minato decided to defuse the situation before it even started. "Since Shinjiro-sempai," he decided to ignore the glare Shinjiro was giving him, "doesn't recognize me, it's better if I introduce myself right? My name is Arisato Minato, pleased to meet you." The look of shock in both Shinjiro and the girl faces surprised him.

Not as much as the next word that the girl said.

"Nii-san?"

* * *

Was yea wa yart yor mea  
(I will accept the happiness of meeting you)

Welcome to Super Demon Wars, a fic that crossesover much of the Megami Tensei mythos while retaining characters and plot. If you don´t know where the name comes from, it´s a franchise that crosses various mecha shows. So I am aiming to do something similar. Since this is the prologue, only answers are raised, hope that you enjoy it.

If you have the time and if you want, please a review.


	2. 01 Shadow

It was a surprise for Hamuko.

Her night had started pretty well all things considered. She had an hour alone with her boyfriend. Sure it was supposed to be spent patrolling the city from shadows but it wasn't that worrisome, very little happened outside of Tartarus anyway. When they actually found a cluster of shadows, she cursed her luck and proceeded to attack it. Or so was the idea until it started fleeing to god knows where. If she hadn't been in a bad mood, she would have realized that the circumstances where suspicious, like Shinjiro did. But of course, she was in a very bad mood and not likely to hear anything, a bad habit of being very emotional. So the two of them ("She is going to get herself killed if I don't stop that idiot.") followed the shadow and cornered it in an alley. When they had the sensation of falling, the only thing in her head was the fact that Shinjiro could be a little mad. ("No, shit.") When they woke up, they decided to investigate the place since that was the most sensible thing to do. When they left the room, they met with Yukari and a stranger with blue hair and blue eyes. While surprising for Hamuko, since Yukari hadn't told her anything about a boyfriend. Then she had to ask who she was, which was weird because she was her best friend wasn't she?

And then the strange guy talked to pacify Yukari and Shinjiro. He seemed really calm with the whole thing. He did the rational thing and introduced himself. Which was what made her lose her composure.

"Nii-san?"

_**Super Demon Wars.**_

**01. Shadow.  
**

"So if I understood correctly, this isn't the place where you live in?" A grey haired boy asked to what it looked as a giant blue teddy bear. It was as nonsensical as it sounded. Though not the first time they had entered the TV, they had been forced to use another one since the one used before had been bought, weirdly enough. They had assumed that they would arrive in a nearby place. Instead however they were in a convenience store and they had found the strange bear from the last time quite worried.

"Yeah, it suddenly changed and now I don't know where is what." The bear sounded sad.

"Tch, that means you don't know where Saki-sempai died? Great help you are, you stupid bear." The companion of the grey haired shouted angrily to the giant bear.

"Hanamura, calm down." The grey haired turned to the bear and asked. "Say Teddie, could it be possible that we are just... misplaced? Can you try to find the place where you felt the last human?"

"I think so. Just give a moment." The bear, Teddie, ran outside.

"You need to calm down Hanamura-san. We don't know anything about this world, and there doesn't seem to be a exit like the last time." The grey haired said. Hanamura Yosuke just sighed.

"I know, I know." Yosuke said while scratching the back of his head. "By the way Seta... no, Souji." The grey haired raised an eyebrow. "Since we are going to be together for this, might as well be more friendly to each other right." While Souji could think of many ways that train of thought didn't make sense, he decided to nod. After all even without the whole murderer thing going on, he needed friends.

"Sure Yosuke-san. Let's do our best." Seta Souji extended his hand.

"Yes, we are going to catch that bastard." Yosuke shook the hand of the grey haired. "Just drop the 'san' please, it creeps me out." Souji just laughed.

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when fighting those of the Magician Arcana..._

'_The hell is this?_' Souji thought. While Igor had told him about the whole Social Link business, didn't he refer to strengthen his persona? He would just have to ask Igor the next he went to the Velvet room. Which reminded him that the Velvet door was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, I think I found it. It's _beary _close too." Teddie shouted from outside. The two teenagers left the store and looked at the strange world they were in.

"...What the hell!" Yosuke shouted, while Souji agreed silently. The world did not have a sky or a sun. In it's place, the whole city formed a giant circle. It was a giant egg where the inside was the mysterious city. And in it's center a giant ball of light illuminated the whole place.

**01 SDW 01**

"Ni, Ni, Nii-san? I, I'm sorry, what?" Minato cried. Yes he had keep his cool for the living Shinji, the fact that he was forgotten by him, understandable as he had been kind of dead, and that he had, apparently, feelings for the brown haired girl. The fact that the girl had called him big brother had unfazed him by the fact that it came out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about you moron?" Shinjiro asked to the girl. His aggressive tone had changed to a confused one. Or at least as confused as Shinjiro could sound. "Wasn't your brother dead?"

A chill ran through Minato's back. That had reminded him of the memory of losing a sibling...

"I, I know that." The girl replied angered. "But he looks like Naoto-chan." The couple continued arguing between themselves, ignoring completely the other two.

"Minato-kun, what do you make of the situation?" Yukari asked quietly to the blue haired boy.

"Well for one, Shinjiro-sempai showing direct concern for someone is really weird." Yukari nodded. "Two, the girl seems to know someone named Naoto that looks similar to me. That sounds like Naoto-imouto. Could be a coincidence, of course. Three, she recognized my name. So she either knows me or she knows someone with the same name and that looks similar to me. Again we can count on being a coincidence." Minato sighed. "The fact that she calls me Nii-san bothers me though."

"Why? Naoto-chan is the only one who calls you that right?"

"Not exactly." Minato suddenly looked sad. "There was another person of course but, it can't be her. It would be impossible."

"Minato-kun!" Yukari snapped at him. "Shinjiro-sempai who, if I remind you, we saw die, is there alive. We are watching something impossible," Yukari pointed at the arguing couple. "And we have been doing weird things the whole year. You should know that common sense doesn't work in this situations."

"I guess." He sighed. If what he suspected was true, he could finally said that it would be the most incredible thing he had lived. "Excuse me," He stopped whispering and shouted to the arguing duo. This made them stop and made the girl blush and Shinjiro look away. "Your brother, he was called Minato right?" The girl looked at him, puzzled by the question, and nodded. "I see. He was older than you right?" The girl shook her head.

"We were twins, but he was always the one protecting me." The girl said while some tears formed in her eyes. The girl rubbed her eyes while Minato continued.

"If I guess right, he died right?" A nod from the girl and a glare from Shinjiro was all the answers he needed. "To be more specific, he died ten years ago in a car accident, right?"

"How did you-"

"It was in that same accident where you lost most of your family and when your incursion to the dark hour started, isn't that right Arisato Hamuko?" And when Minato stopped talking, the other three stopped everything. For Yukari, the surprise came for the fact that it was the name of his death little sister and, while she had expected something like that, she couldn't be alive as, unlike Shinjiro's death, she had been death for ten or so years.

For Shinjiro and Hamuko, the surprise came in the fact that she hadn't introduced herself, and Minato had said her name right. It hadn't sounded like a guess but as the statement of a fact. And he had known her past, something that she had never said and that even Shinjiro only knew pieces of it.

Before someone could say anything else, the building rumbled violently.

**01SDW01**

A shadow, according to Jungian theory at least, is the psychological term for repressed weakness and instincts. In a way, one could call it our true selves. Everyone has one and is as healthy as disliking someone else. Of course when your shadow has the lower body of a frog, an humanoid black shape with eyes in a rhomboid shape, two giant yellow hands and a, admittedly, kick-ass red scarf, and is trying to kill another person, it suddenly doesn't feel so healthy.

"_**You are just a nuisance so die already!" **_The shadow released another wind attack making Souji guard to avoid the attack. "**_Stop being a pain in the ass, you-_**"

"_Zio_" Souji recited calmly and crushed a card that appeared in front of him. A humanoid form appeared from behind. Dressed in a black coat and using a large instrument that looked like a sword, the creature summoned lighting from itself and launched it to the giant frog, making it fall on itself.

"_**You freaking bastard.**_**" **Deciding to use the momentum, Souji ran to the frog and whacked it with all his force. Even though it was only a golf club, the impact hurt the shadow more than the lighting, at the cost of the golf club bending slightly. "_**Dammit, who do you think you are?**_"

"The me that believes in kicking your ass. _Zio_" Crushing again the card, the strange figure reappeared and electrocuted the shadow again. Unlike before, the shadow took the damage and stood up.

"_**That is is.**_" The shadow stomped on the ground. Before long, six lesser shadows like the ones he had defeated, a sphere with a mouth that attacked with its tongue, appeared. **_"Haha, now let's see you handle this Mr. Perfect."_**

"Tch." While Souji knew that he could take the minor shadows with magic, he would finish all of his energy in doing so.

"_So I can't use magic all the time?" A curious Souji asked, after summoning his persona and saving himself. Some shadows, as the bear has called them, had attacked them when arriving to the liquor store._

"_Yes, Sensei. You can only use an amount of magic before your spirit tires."_

"_Spirit? Sounds like a video game..." Souji murmured. "Any reason for that?"_

"_Because you are just starting to use it. The more you use it and rest, the more magic you can use."_

"_Leveling up, sounds like a video game." Souji sighed, "As with sports or studying, practice makes perfect huh? By the way Teddie, how do you know all of this?"_

"_I have no idea." The bear said with a happy tone. Souji smiled, but inwardly wondered how much they could trust their guide. _

"I am not the best in physical stuff, but let's see how many I can take out." Without missing a beat, Souji got near one of the shadows and hit it twice. Without checking if the shadow had disappeared, he proceeded to the next one and did the same. Reacting to his attacks, the other four got near him and attacked him. Trusting his instincts, Souji tried to dodge every attack. The first one was easy as it came from the front, so he just sidestepped to the right. The next two came from his right side, so he just rolled to the front, barely avoiding one. Before recovering, he flailed wildly the golf club to try to hit the last one. Luckily, he hit it and gave him breathing time to run in the direction of the frog shadow.

"**_It won't be so easy!_**" The shadow used his wind attack, making Souji guard and opened him up for the shadows to attack. Before he could think of a way to continue, four shouts interrupted the shadows.

"Bufu." "Agi." "Garu." "Castor."

The four shadows were destroyed by wind, ice, fire and a humanoid creature riding a horse. The ones who had summoned the elements were also humanoid in shape, except that two of them were carrying a lyre in their backs and were differentiated by their colors, one was blue and the other pink. The fourth one was sitting a top a giant cow face and was chained to it.

"**_Don't get in my way or I'll kill you all._**" The shadow prepared itself to summon more lesser shadows. Souji decided that it was time for a gamble.

"_Zio." _Once again, the strange creature appeared as he crushed the card, making the shadow fall again. "_Zio._" The same scene repeated itself.

"_**Dammit...**_" Before the shadow could get itself up again. Souji ran to it and slammed the golf club as hard as he could, which made the club break itself, made his arms numb and the shadow shout in agony while it dissolved itself.

Souji grunted in pain, as the recoil from using all of his strength in a swing finally caught and the adrenaline wore off.

"Sensei? You okay?" He heard Teddie shouting from afar, carrying a weakened Yosuke. Souji just nodded as the bear got near him.

"Is that a bear?" A voice asked that made Souji turn around. At the entrance of the store, there were four teenagers. He supposed that the other creatures that appeared belonged to the others. However he realized that in their hands were guns.

"Sensei, look out!" Teddie shouted and he turned again. The Shadow reappeared but this time it had Yosuke's shape surrounded by a blue aura and yellow eyes.

Everyone tensed and waited for the shadow to move. However it just stood there looking at Yosuke. Yosuke just trembled.

"You...you're not... me." Yosuke said still weakened by the ordeal.

"That thing came from you." Teddie said worried. "If you don't accept it, it will go berserk again." Yosuke gritted his teeth.

"No matter what happens, you are still yourself, right?" Souji said to help him.

"Myself..." Yosuke walked to his shadow. "I knew that what you were saying was how I felt. But it ashamed so much that I decided to ignore it. But no matter how much I try to avoid, you are me. And I am you." As Yosuke finished, his shadow smiled and transformed into its other form sans frog and dressed in a white attire. It then changed into a card that entered Yosuke. "So this is my persona..." Souji heard the four guys at the entrance gasp, but decided to ignore them for the moment. "Hey, Teddie, do you think Saki-sempai was... attacked by her shadow?"

"It's possible. Shadows are only aggressive to those with personas so something must have happened."

"So you don't even know? Stupid bear." Despite saying this, Yosuke was smiling. "C'mon let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Yosuke tried to walk but tripped and Souji grabbed him. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Teddie, can you create an exit?" Souji asked.

"Sorry Sensei, I don't know why but it seems there is no exit." Teddie said sad. Souji cursed under his breath and nodded.

"Let's find a place where we can rest."

"We can help you with that." One of the girls, a brown haired said. Souji just nodded. "Follow us then." She smiled and walked away. She stopped to talk to the taller guy who just shrugged and left. The girls left together and the blue haired boy sighed and helped Souji to carry Yosuke.

"I guess that girl hasn't changed much." The boy said and turned to Souji. "My name is Arisato Minato, not the best circumstances to meet someone but pleased to meet you anyway."

"Seta Souji, likewise." And the two of them proceeded to carry an almost unconscious Yosuke outside.

**Omake the 1st.**

"Isn't that right, Arisato Hamuko?"

"Well yes, but my name is not Hamuko. I am Arisato Minako."

"...Really?"

"Yep."

"...Well damn."

* * *

_Stage 1_

_Shadow._

Player units.

-Seta Souji.

Enemy units.

- Shadow Yosuke.

Enemy Reinforcements.

- 6 Hablerie shadows at the start of Turn 3 Player Phase.

Player Reinforcements.

-?, ?, ?, ? at the start of Turn 4 Player Phase.

* * *

Thanks to those who took their time reading the prologue. Also thanks to **741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili** for the review.

And once again more questions and no answers. And a little bit of action. If you feel it lacks something, you can point that out in a review. Talking about those, if you want and/or can drop one~


	3. 02 Velvet

Seta Souji was concerned of what was happening.

First he was in a world that consisted only of itself. Literally. Something that could only exist in a different plane of existence or something like that. Then there was the fact that he had battled with the metaphorical-physical representation of the shadow of Hanamura Yosuke, someone whom he had a Social Link, whatever that was. Then some weird persons appeared all capable of using personas. Which, if he had understood Teddie's explanation, was a shadow that he could control by his ego. And then, just because it could get worse, he couldn't return to Yasoinaba thanks to some unknown force. It was a good thing that they had somewhere to sleep and that they knew that a convenience store was nearby.

At least things couldn't get any worse right?

"Of course they can and I should not be asking stupid questions."

_**Super Demon Wars.**_

**02. Velvet.**

"Did you say something Sensei?" Teddie asked. They were in the living room of a dorm. It was kind of weird that unlike the other places in that weird world, the dorm seemed normal.

"Nothing important." Souji replied to the bear. He was resting in one of the three sofas. "By the way Teddie, did you know they were here?" The other four had left to search for provisions after Teddie told them where the store where they had arrived before was. Souji had offered to help but they needed someone to protect the place and he needed to rest after the battle with Yosuke's Shadow.

"Yes, Sensei, Teddie knew there were more people in this world." The bear said proudly.

"And why did you not tell us about?" He asked, already knowing the answer but simply confirming it.

"Because Sensei and Yosuke wanted to find the place where the other human died, so Teddie did what they told me." Souji was about to hit his head on the wall but refrained from doing so. It would hurt and it was simply not worth the pain.

"Teddie, could you do me a favor?" The bear looked at him. "When you... sense another weird thing, that we don't ask about, could you tell us?" The bear just nodded. "Thanks." And with that said Souji closed his eyes deciding to rest for the time being.

**02SDW02**

"So, when are we gonna talk about it?" Hamuko asked while the four of them returned with provisions from their raid. In the trip to go and the recollection of things, everyone had been quiet.

"Guess there is no other way around it." Minato sighed and his steps became slower. The other three understood, and matched his rhythm. "...I don't know how to explain this, specially because I am not completely understanding this but all signs point that we are from, and I can't believe I am going to say this," Yukari and Hamuko looked interested in what he was going to say while Shinji just looked away. "Different universes."

Hamuko and Yukari looked at him with a look of concern of his sanity. Yes the idea was solid for him, but he was something of a fantasy fan, something that apparently the other two weren't.

"Butterfly effect, I assume?" Shinjiro's voice surprised everyone.

"Sempai?" Hamuko just looked with curiosity at Shinjiro. He just shrugged.

"Mitsuru and Aki talked about this in middle school, I just listened." Shinjiro looked away. "I didn't understand much though." He turned to Minato again. "So that's what you think right?"

"R-right." Minato recovered from his shock. Nothing he knew about the sempai trio had hinted about they knowing about this concepts. Then again it wasn't a normal topic of conversation. "See, I come from a world where Hamuko died and I survived the crash. Hamuko comes from an opposite one, where I died and she survived." A chill went through his back. The implications of his theorizing were starting to get him. "There may be some slight differences. The most obvious one is the fact that Shinjiro-sempai is slightly more open." Shinjiro just growled and Hamuko smiled while doing a "V" with her right hand. "I am assuming that you know Strega?" Hamuko nodded. "And about the _twelve_ arcana shadows?" Another nod. "And about Ryoji?" Hamuko shook her head.

"Is he important?"

"Somewhat. Regardless," Minato quickly changed the topic. "We can conclude that we come from different dates. Since you don't know about Ryoji, I am assuming that is before November. Probably September, October. Not really important."

"So we are from different universes, so what? That doesn't help us right now." Yukari said, slightly annoyed. "Besides Minato you noticed anything weird the last battle?"

"The same persona as me? That I couldn't use any other except Orpheus? That you used Io? That a shadow became a persona? Nop, totally closed my eyes." Yukari hit his arm while he smiled. "Those are mysteries even for me."

"Io? Isn't that your persona Yukari?" Hamuko asked.

"It _was._" Yukari said, deciding to ignore the lack of honorific. "Things happened and my persona changed." Hamuko nodded. Minato saw that Shinji was glaring at them. He suspected that Shinjiro knew what they were doing.

With the heavy stuff dealt with for the moment, Minato decided to compare 'notes' with her 'twin'. It should occupy their minds from everything else.

**02SDW02**

When he realized that he had dozed off, he was in a blue bar. It looked like the same shade of blue from the limousine that he had dreamed of. On the other side of the bar was a man dressed in blue with the same features that Margaret had.

"Where-"

"Welcome Master Seta to the Velvet Room." The man said. Souji could only nod. "Master Igor is waiting for you." The man pointed at the only table in the place. Souji decided to comply the implicit order.

Sitting down in the chair, he only had to wait a couple of seconds before Igor appeared. "Welcome again Master Seta. I apologize for the change of environment but circumstances have changed, as you may have realized." Souji didn't react. "Please you are free to make any question."

"What happened? Why are we trapped? Who are they?" Souji said calmly, but in the inside he was freaking out. This was too much even for his patience.

Igor chuckled before answering."Please calm down, Master Seta. You and your companions were invited to participate in a special game." Souji sucked through his teeth. If the man in front of him was kidding, it wasn't particularly funny. "While it may sound condescending, you are not dealing with another human being. However I can not tell you who is the one that _plays _this game." Souji took a deep breath. "As to why you are trapped, the game would end if there were no players, you understand." Souji nodded. "And the nature of the game itself, it is simply to assess the worth of humanity. The place where you are right now, the vortex world, is the best to do so."

"I see. In short, something akin to a god decided to have a game. We are the ones playing and the prize is the future of mankind. Something like that?"

"Indeed. As to the identity of your companions, that is up to them. I can not reveal anything from them. Do you have any other question?"

"A couple. What is a persona?"

"A side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Think of it as a facade you wear to face various difficulties in life."

"Right, and social links?"

"The bonds that you create. While Social Links are usually means to empower a persona, this is not possible this time. You have the power of a wild card, the ability to change your facade as you see fit. In this game however you and the other wild cards are prohibited from using this ability."

"Prohibited? Can someone really do that?"

"Indeed. As a rule of the game those with the wild card ability can't have more than one persona. This is to balance the game of course."

"When did my life became a game?" Souji lamented. Igor chuckled and continued.

"As for Social Links, their power will help you in your journey. Do not worry, you will discover soon their purpose."

"And I thought you had stopped being cryptic." Souji then felt as if something was shaking his body. "Guess someone is trying to wake me up. Thanks for the information."

"Master Seta before you leave, can you pass a message?" Souji just nodded. "Please tell to Master Minato that he has guessed correctly." Before Souji could ask what he had meant, he felt his consciousness leave him...

**02SDW02**

"Sensei, Sensei." Teddie nudged at Souji. Souji just grunted and barely opened his eyes. "C'mon Sensei wake up, There is a shadow coming here." That last comment made Souji sober up.

"A shadow? Little one or big one?"

"A beary big one Sensei. It's feels stronger than Yosuke's"

Souji nodded and got up. He noticed that a blanket fell off him."I see. Could you please go and wake up the others?" Teddie nodded and walked upstairs. Souji curiously looked at his watch, an habit he had, and saw that it read '23.58'. Rubbing off any drowsiness left, he decided to search for something that could be used as a weapon. Seconds later he found a bat and decided to take it as he doubted there would be anything else. Not wasting anytime, Souji left through the front door to fight the shadow.

He didn't notice the beep that his wristwatch made that marked the arrival of the midnight.

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

Arisato Minato. (Persona 3)

16 Years Old. Male.

Leader of SEES and the Nyx Annihilation Team, Minato knows that he has a big responsibility in his shoulders. He is calm and composed most of the time, a trait that he picked up from his grandfather. However he is not completely passive, as his teammates can witness. When in battle, he would always smile and laugh at the enemy. However this trait has toned down after defeating the twelve shadows.

He is someone who you can rely on any situation. While he has an aura of indifference, his actions show that he cares. This makes him attractive to various girls who he has friendship with. However. since he has a girlfriend, he turned down their advances and remains friends with them.

His relationship with Takeba Yukari is no secret, as their first (not mind controlled) kiss was when they had defeated the Hanged Man shadow. The Lovers incident is something that only the two of them know.

His frienship with Junpei Iori is unusual. While the two of them respect the other, they are always fighting. At first it was some slight teasing that grew to outright dislike on both´s side after Minato showed his leadership skills. Before it went out of control, both parties agreed that they were being idiots and formed an uneasy truce. After the second November incident, the two of them considered the other their best friend.

His friendship with Sanada Akihiko is something more common. At the beginning the two of them thought of the other nothing. However after exploring Tartarus together, Akihiko understood Minato´s potential and offered to help him to train. Minato accepted and the two of them became known as the "invincible duo" on Gekkoukan High after defeating some delinquents on the back allies.

His friendship with Fuuka Yamagishi is the best one he has. While Junpei is his best male friend, Fuuka is his best female friend. Fuuka decided that she needed to thank everyone and decided to cook something for them. Minato caught her in the act and, after seeing the mess she was doing, decided to help her. When Minato has a problem, usually Yukari related, he asks Fuuka for advice.

His relationship with Kirijou Mitsuru was established before he arrived to Tatsumi Port Island. Being the grandson of someone as important as Arisato Ryou, both of them met whenever his grandfather and her father had social reunions. This led them to be acquaintances. When he arrived to the dorm, he was surprised to see her. She is his childhoos friend in a way.

His... relationship with Aegis is... weird. Aegis is the rival of Yukari in the love departament. Minato loves Yukari more than Aegis but he still feels something toward the robot. He helped Aegis to realize that she was human, something that he doesn't regret even if it created more trouble. All in all, the two are friends and both accept it.

Amada Ken is the little brother he never had. Ken looks up to him and Minato tries to help Ken everyway they can. After the october incident, Minato helped Ken to overcome his issues related to the incident. Everyone believes that they are siblings, at least in the Gurren Laggan way.

Koromaru respects Minato, and Minato respects Koromaru. When patrolling with Akihiko, they found the dog and helped him. Koromaru understood that Minato was the strongest of them and followed his lead. After October Minato bought all of Koromaru's food, so there is that too.

Aragaki Shinjiro is the person that Minato respected. While he barely talked, Minato knew that he cared about everyone on the dorm. After the October incident, Minato decided to follow Shinji's example and take care of everyone.

* * *

And here is chapter 2. I think I found the structure of the fic. Interlude/Character Bio and Battle/Stage. I think is going to vary later but for now it will do.

Big, big, big thanks to **741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili** for his/her correction of the last chapter, I totally spaced out and wrote something that I shouldn´t. Incidentally, the only swearing is going to come from Shinji and Kanji, and it´s going to be mild. I believe at least.

Anyway, an explanation chapter, not much happens but its okay, next one should show the whole SL thing that Souji seems to have. Also, as you may have noticed, the backstory of Minato is slightly different than the game but not by much. Though I think i made it more interesting than my current story, but that may be just me.

Anyway drop a review if you want/can.


	4. 03 Magician

Hanamura Yosuke was mad.

First his idea of investigating the murder of Saki-sempai had backfired spectacularly. No, it was more like it had gone horribly right. First he was in a different place than the last time, the lack of fog and the fact that instead of a appearing in a TV studio, they were in a convenience store. Then the stupid bear told them that they weren't in the backside of the TV, the nickname that he had come up with mind you, and that he didn't know where he was. Souji had talked to the bear and had told him what to do, and Yosuke had decided to establish a friendship with the grey haired. Nothing had gone wrong until some black monsters had appeared to attack them. While Yosuke and Teddie tried to run, Souji had stood there frozen until something came from him and destroyed one of the shadows. And following that Mr. Perfect had defeated the others that appeared. Not that he was jealous or anything... well he was and his shadow had said so. Which reminded him of the whole fiasco that had occurred when he had heard Saki-sempai's voice dissing him, he had lost control of himself and his shadow had appeared. And then things had gone horribly wrong. After the whole ordeal, Yosuke had gotten a persona, Jiraiya he believed, and had passed out from the tiredness he felt.

And then that bear had woken him up from his deserved rest.

"What do you want?"

_**Super Demon Wars.**_

_**03. Magician.**_

"C'mon Yosuke, you have to help Sensei. There is a big shadow coming and Sensei is alone and..."

"Shut up, I can't understand you." Yosuke snapped irritated to the bear. The bear immediately did so. Yosuke breathed in and out, and then got up from the bed he was lying on. "Now what happened? And try to say it slowly."

"Sensei told me to come and wake you up because a big shadow was coming." Teddie said slowly.

"Big shadow? How big?"

"Slightly bigger than yours Yosuke." Teddie said. "And it's not alone, lesser shadows are coming with it."

"Seriously?" Yosuke shouted. As quickly as he could he took out the wrenches he had brought before. "C'mon we have to help him."

"Wait, Yosuke we have to wake up the others."

"Others? Oh right, those guys that were there. But can they do anything?"

"Yeah, they can use personas like Sensei and you."

"Might as well, we need all the help we can get." Saying that, Yosuke and Teddie left the room.

**03SDW03**

"I should have thought of this, really I should have." Seta Souji complained, as he saw the big shadow that Teddie spoke of surrounded by smaller ones. There were at least ten of them and while not stronger than the last bunch, there was an overwhelming difference in numbers.

As for the big shadow, it had no body. It was just a big version of the little ones except that it had more arms which it used to move and to move its swords. In the center of the formless mass, one of the arms carried a mask. Souji assumed that the mask helped the shadow _'see' _its surroundings. Which meant that the shadow was watching him as the mask looked straight at him.

"**..."**

Souji tensed. He didn't know how but he had felt the intention of the shadow. And dying by being ate by the subconscious part of someone was not something he would like to experience.

One of the lesser shadows got nearer. Souji decided to wait for it a little bit more. He remembered that the lesser shadows changed forms as they decided to attack. However when it was in front of him, Souji saw that it wasn't changing and was lunging against him. He reacted by hitting it with the bat making it fly away from him.

"**...!"**

This proved to be a mistake as the big shadow mimicked the lesser one and lunged at Souji. He decided to run to avoid however the Shadow changed its direction to where he was running. Using the slight advantage Souji had, he summoned his persona and threw a _zio _to the shadow. While he was sure it had landed on its 'head', the shadow keep pursuing him. Before he could think of a plan however, the lesser shadows started to pursue him to. While not as fast as the big one, they were mostly in front of him so he couldn't avoid all of them.

"_Rakukaja."_Souji said and his persona appeared. This time however it didn't attack the shadows but cast a spell toward Souji. When the magic had reached its target, Souji felt slightly stronger. Deciding to test his luck, he stopped and used the bat to defend from the swords of the big shadows. Unlikely as it seemed, the bat withstood all of the sword slashes giving time Souji to counterattack... if one of the lesser shadows hadn't grabbed his right foot.

Souji summoned his persona and it used its blade to destroy the shadow. He immediately blocked the attack that came from the big shadow, which sent him flying as the force was bigger than the expected.

One of the smaller shadows pursued the fallen Souji. Before he even realized that the shadow had come near him, it was destroyed by green wind that cut it.

"You okay partner?" Hanamura Yosuke asked to Souji while he extended his hand to help him.

"Thanks." Souji took his hand and got up. He saw how Minato and Yukari were fighting the shadows. "What about the other two?"

"The girl had a headache, seemed pretty bad since she couldn't move. The beanie guy stayed with her. Teddie was searching for some pills for her before you ask." Yosuke replied hastily. Souji nodded and decided to return to the fight with Yosuke following him.

**03SDW03**

"It hurts, it hurts." Whether by her open nature or the hope of distracting herself a bit from the pain, Arisato Hamuko whined about her pain. "Sempai, it hurts so much."

"Just relax, okay? It will pass." Shinjiro said while ha petted her head. "Damn it, where the hell is that damn bear?" He looked to the entrance of the room.

"Sempai, am I going to die?" The girl asked. Shinjiro almost chocked at the question.

"Don't say things like that you idiot." Shinjiro said angrily and then realized that the girl wasn't in full control of herself. "Just, relax. It will pass."

"Sorry Sempai." The girl said sadly. "But you look good when you are worried about me." The girl smiled one second before clutching her head and grunting again. "It hurts."

Shinjiro just grabbed her hand and let her squeeze his. If he wasn't so worried about her, he would try to hide the slight blush that he had.

**03SDW03**

Minato stabbed the shadow and it dissolved itself. One tried to attack from behind but it was stopped by two gusts of wind that destroyed it. After Minato used his persona to burn one trying to escape, he knew that every small shadow had been dealt with. He looked at Souji who was still fighting the big shadow. While they have been taking down the small ones, Souji had decided to distract the bigger shadow as it seemed to have decided to attack only him.

"**...!"**

"_Izanagi._" The persona appeared and used its sword to slash at the shadow. The shadow used its sword and blocked the persona, which gave Souji the time to attack with the bat.

"Seta-san, get back." Minato shouted and Souji quickly stepped back. Minato, Yukari and Yosuke summoned their personas and threw magic at the shadow. While the fire did not make any damage, the wind made the shadow drop all of thee swords and its mask fell in the center of its mass. Souji hit it, making the shadow smaller.

"Takeba-san, Yosuke, hit it again." Souji yelled. The two used their personas magic again and the shadow tried to run. However its path was blocked by Minato who used his rapier and stabbed the shadow. Once again the shadow became smaller.

"_Izanagi." _

"_Orpheus."_

Both personas attacked the shadow with their sword and harp. Another gust of wind made the shadow unable to retreat. However the wind was weaker than before as Yosuke had ran out of spirit and joined the physical fight.

Before long the shadow was at the size of the normal shadows.

"**..." **

"Complete? What?" Minato arched his eyebrow while Yosuke just stared at Souji. Souji was surprised as the shadow had spoke. Not like before where he could understand the general idea of the shadow, Now he knew what they were saying. And it hadn't been good.

"Yukari, one more time." Minato yelled. The girl placed the gun in her head and pulled the trigger. Her persona appeared and released the gust of wind that struck the shadow, making it stop '_talking_'.

Using this moment, the three boys used their last strength and hit the shadow as hard as they could. The shadow was out of their sight as dust appeared from the shadow disintegrating.

"That's the end of that." Yosuke said confident that the shadow had been defeated. He brought down his wrenches as he left go of all the air of his lung.

"Yosuke, watch out!" A yell from Souji made Yosuke realize that the minuscule shadow was getting near him. With his guard down and his position unfavorable, he was an easy prey for the shadow. "Damn-"

"**...!**"

However he couldn't finish swearing when a rapier stabbed through it and a bat crushed it. The shadow finally disappeared as it couldn't resist any more.

"You okay?" Minato asked as he offered his hand. Yosuke nodded as he used the blue haired arm to get up.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Minato said calmly. Yukari arrived to where they were and quickly used her persona to restore the few cuts and bruises they had sustained in the fight. "Than you Yukari." The boy said and the girl nodded with a smile on her face. Yosuke felt a little bit of jealousy toward the display and looked at Souji.

"Is something wrong partner?" Yosuke asked as the grey haired boy was staring intensively at the dorm.

"Not really." Souji stopped looking at the dorm and turned to Minato and Yukari. "My apologies Arisato-san, Takeba-san," the couple looked at him while they were hugging and whispering to each other, "But perhaps we should enter the building. We don't know if there is any shadows left." The two of them nodded and started walking toward the dorm. Yosuke and Souji followed them, as the grey haired wondered if his suspicions were accurate.

* * *

_Stage 2_

_Magician._

_Player Units. _

_Seta Souji._

_Enemy Units._

_Magician Arcana, 10 Cowardly Mayas. _

_Player Reinforcements._

_Arisato Minato, Takeba Yukari, Hanamura Yosuke. (Beginning of Turn 2 Player phase.)_

_

* * *

_

Well, I believe that I may have rushed the last part of the battle. Then again he is the first full moon boss, plus if they have a weakness the battle is usually just spam weakness, physycal attacks, repeat until shadow has been defeated. And two new mysteries appeared. The whole Hamuko thing and Souji understanding shadows.

Review answering time.

**741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili. **Nocturne storyline should start next chapter.

Next chapter we bench the P3 and P4 cast and join the Demi-fiend doing something. Wether he has completed his journey or staring it, is the question you should ask.

Also, big thanks to those who fave´d the story. Thank you so much. Also if you can/want leave a review. See You Next Time

PS. Started going to school again so the updates may come two or three days after my self-imposed mark of 7 days.


	5. 04 Nocturne

Naoki Kashima was stupefied.

His day had started pretty normal all things considered. An e-mail from Chiaki had asked him if he could accompany her to visit Takao-sensei as she was in the hospital, Shinjuku Medical Center to be correct, and she had asked for them. She had asked him to meet with her and Isamu, another friend, at Yoyogi Park. He had agreed and left as soon as he could. However he had run late since the subway had been slightly late, and his friends had left Yoyogi Park and gone to the hospital directly. After meeting Hijiri, a reporter of a magazine that dealt with the occult, he went to the hospital. And then things had sort of spiraled beyond control as he had searched for Takao-sensei. He had come face to face with Hikawa, the head of Cybers Corporation and he had tried to kill him using... a demon. Yes, the silhouette that he saw could not belong to anything else, as it had wings but its head had horns. Before something could happen, his teacher, Takao Yuko arrived and had somehow convinced the man to let him live. Then she had asked him to met her in the rooftop, after he had calmed down. A couple of minutes passed and his breath had returned to normal. He started to walk to the elevator and he saw an old woman and a little kid in the hallway. While he couldn't hear their conversation, he could see when they disappeared in the blink of an eye. Telling to himself that he had imagined the whole thing, he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the rooftop. When he stepped out of the elevator, Takao-sensei had greeted him and had said some weird stuff.

And then the world ended.

"Wha-"

_**Super Demon Wars.**_

**04. Nocturne.**

"..._You, who is about to enter my world, show me your heart..._"

"_You have nothing in your heart. Not even a hint of reason."_

"_For the one who will shape the future this cannoy be."_

"_Go!"_

"_And discover yourself..."_

_Nocturne_

_It was nothingness. I couldn't move nor speak. I was barely conscious. The world had just ended, I saw it and... and... Had I lived through it? Am I even alive? Is this death?_

"**Please do not be afraid..."**

_A voice? Was there someone else here?_

"**Poor human, my little master has chosen you for an important task_."_**

_And then they entered in my sight. The same old woman and the same kid from before were standing in front of me. Now that they were closer, the woman was dressed as if she was assisting a funeral. Her head was not visible as she had it covered. The child had blue eyes and blond hair and eyebrows. He was in a suit and was keeping something in his hand. _

"**This is my little master blessing. Please take it.**_"_

_The thing in his hand was a bug. And then he placed it above me and let it go. That thing was in my eye and- GAH- Stop it, stop it- GAAAH- Don't, don't- GAAAAAAAAH- Move, have to mov- AAAAAAARGH._

"**Do not die. My little master is expecting a lot from you."**

_Nocturne_

"_Magatama, the essence of demons."_

"**You have now joined the rank of the demons..."**

In the basement of a hospital, a teenager opened his eyes. His breathing was fast and he touched his eyes to make sure nothing had happened. Feeling that there wasn't anything wrong, he sighed in relief and looked curiously at his hands. In the back of his hands there were five black lines that covered one finger. They were surrounded by a thin green line. This tattoo like scribble continued through his body and reached his feet. He noticed that he was shirtless but his pants and shoes were still with him.

"The hell is this?" He asked to no one in particular. He tried to scratch the scribble but it didn't fell. Shrugging it off, he got up from the bed he was lying in and left the hospital room. The hallway was similar to the one on Shinjuku, so the only reason why he knew he wasn't in Shinjuku was the fact that a medical chart in front of him read _'Tatsumi Island Hospital.' _

"Tatsumi Island? Sounds familiar._" _The teenager kept walking. It was not too far from there when he saw another weird thing. It was a human. No rather it was something that resembled a human, but it didn't have any features. It was just a silhouette of a human, colored in blue.

"Tch, hey what the hell are you staring for? Never saw anything like this?" The humanoid shape said, taking the teenager by surprise. "What kind of demon are you." The humanoid shape disappeared leaving the teenager alone.

"...Common sense is not going to help me, huh?" Knowing that he would not get any answer, the teenager started to walk again.

"_..." _Before getting to far he was stopped once again. This time however, it wasn't something that he saw, but rather something that he felt. A strange energy was coming from a door at the end of a hallway. Curious at the feeling, the teenager went to the door and opened it.

The room was bigger on the inside, and on the inside there were two things. One was a cylinder with strange characters on it. The other was a human. A normal human being. His long black hair, the shirt that had circles of various colors, the white pants, the white bag and the purple hat in the hands of the human were something that the teenager recognized.

"Hijiri... right?"

"Who are you? Wait." Hijiri stared at the teenager's face before answering his own question. "You are the kid that I met in the park before. Naoki, isn't it?" The teenager nodded. "What happened to you?"

"I... I am not sure actually." Naoki replied. Hijiri placed his hand under his chin and nodded.

"We are on the same boat then. I was walking to the hospital when this bright light appeared and next thing I know I appear in this place. I imagine we are in Shinjuku, right?"

"Don't think so. One of the papers I found said that this was Tatsumi Island or something like that." Naoki placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Tatsumi Port Island? How did we ended up here?" Hijiri sighed. "A man made island sponsored by the Kirijo Group. As with Hikawa, strange rumors place them near the occult. Regardless, have you meet with any of _them_?"

"Them? You mean the blue human things?"

"Not those. The strange creature, _demons _is the only thing one could call them." Naoki shivered at this. Hadn't someone had said something about demons? "Your strange appearance, my weird experience, demons and the change of location. There are too many mysteries right now." Silence filled the room.

"The conception may have happened." Hijiri's whispers sounded through the room. "That's a grim possibility but one nonetheless." He turned to the cylindrical object. "And this thing, Hikawa had one of these if my memory is correct." He turned once again to Naoki. "We need information, and something tells me that I can't do anything regarding those demons. However if you can, could you go and gather some for me?"

"Sure. Don't have anything else to do anyway." Naoki said smiling. He had something to do now.

"Right then, I am going to stay here and investigate this thing." He tapped the cylinder. "I'm counting on you kid."

_Nocturne_

"Somehow this is even more creepy."

Naoki had tried to enter the elevator and explore the building. However when he opened the elevator, instead of the normal closed space, it had opened to reveal a red corridor filled with water. Because of the red light, it looked like blood, but such place could only be refereed as '_hell_' and he sure wasn't dead.

...He believed.

"_**Come, show me the strength of a demon."**_

A voice was again heard. He then noticed that in front of him an old man dressed in a white suit and using a wheelchair, and a woman using a black dress and mourning veil were watching him. They reminded him of the weird boy and old lady from before.

And then, demons appeared.

Four flames with a eyes, nose and mouth with two little blue creatures had materialized from the air. Before Naoki could react, one of the flame demons lunged itself to Naoki. Taking the impact of the hit, he got pushed back by the force. Desperately, he punched the flame with all his might. Instead of burning his fist, like he expected, it hit the flame and destroyed it while it moaned from the pain.

Naoki gasped in surprised and looked at his hand. There was no burns or blood from the demon. Another moan made him realize that he was getting distracted. Looking to the demons, the three flame ones were slowly moving toward him. The two little blue ones were just moving erratically.

"I can do this." Naoki ran to the nearest demon and punched it twice. The demon moaned and fell. The other two lunged at him and he covered his body with his arms. While still hurt, the pain had lessened considerably and made possible for him to counterattack the two demons. With a moan the flame demons died. "Too easy." A confident smile appeared in his face and he ran in the direction of the little blue ones.

The two demons shrieked. Naoki stopped expecting something to happen. A second later, two gusts of wind passed trough him. Unlike normal wind, it left a green trail and cut his arms.

"Magic? Not fair." Not knowing when would they use their spell again. Naoki ran once again to them and used his whole body to hit one of the demons. The force was much for it and it fell dead. The other demon shrieked again and the gust of wind slashed Naoki through his left arm. A small 'arrgh' came out from his mouth, and he instinctively covered his arm with his right hand. He got near the demon and kicked him as hard as he could. The demon died before it knew what had happened.

"That's that." Naoki breathed and looked around. There was only the way in front of him and that was where he was going.

_Nocturne._

"This is pretty cool." Naoki Kashima was staring at his arm who had healed automatically. "Being a demon has its advantages, yep." He stared at the _thing _ in front of him. He felt some sort of energy coming from it, and wondered if this was one of the advantages of being a demon. The thing in front of him was circular. In its center it was red and a small yellow frame surrounded it. This was a kind of door. And this particular door was giving him a bad feeling. "I can't postpone this anymore." He opened the door.

"_**So you made it." **_The old man and woman were there. **_"Your strength is outstanding. We shall meet again."_**

And before Naoki could even react, his vision went blurry and his consciousness left him.

_Nocturne._

And then he was in front of the elevator again. This time, the inside matched what he expected from an elevator.

"I swear if I didn't know the world had ended, I would call me crazy." He sighed and entered the elevator. He wished that Takao-sensei was safe and hoped that Isamu and Chiaki hadn't left the hospital. "Knowing my luck they already left, don't they?"

The only response that he got was the sound of the doors closing.

* * *

_Stage 3_

_Nocturne._

_Player units._

_Naoki Kashima._

_Enemy Units._

_4 Will o´Wisp, 2 Kodamas._

_

* * *

_**Dramatis Personae.**

Takeba Yukari. (Persona 3)

17 Years Old (As of January 2010.) Female.

Member of SEES and the archery club. Yukari at the beginning had a selfish motive to defeat the shadows. After the visit to Yakushima she decided to help to save the city by her own will. She has an extreme case of "Tsunderism", mostly seen when she is with Junpei and Minato. In battle she follows Minato's orders and believes in his decisions.

She is one of the most popular girls in the school. Many asked her out and the same ammount got rejected. When Minato and her started going out, the whole male population wanted to kill the bastard. He survived.

Her relationship with Minato is known by everyone. They are a normal couples with their goods and their bads. She started to accept it after Minato fell ill on September. The Lovers incident is still a sure way for the two of them to fight. It was totally Minato's fault and she won't hear otherwise.

She is a good friend with Junpei Iori. This why she can call him Stupei and she doesn't beat him when he calls her Yuka-tan. While she usually is calm, Junpei gets on her nerves like nobody else. She admires his goofy attitude, sometimes envy him for it, and is a supporting friend. She doesn't show much though.

Akihiko Sanada is her sempai. He teases her with the whole '_You are crushing on him Takeba_', and she teases him with '_You only need to ask out Mitsuru-sempai you already fight like a couple_'. They are normal teenagers that live in the same dorm.

Fuuka Yamagishi is her only true, not shallow, second year friend. She is also somewhat jealous that Minato trust in her so much. Leaving that sore point, she trusts Fuuka and tried to help her whenever she can. Even if its studying, shopping and socializing.

Mitsuri Kirijo is her idol and her rival. She hated her with a passion because Mitsuru had what she couldn't have. Then the visit to Yakushima happened and she started to let her hate reside. After November's second incident, she tried to help her. It was until the Inaba Trip that she could help. After that they became best friends.

She can't stand Aegis. Can't. Her jealousy gets the best of her and Aegis is always near Minato. If she isn't near Minato she can speak to her. She can call her a friend. Enter Minato and all hell breaks loose. She can almost swear that she is doing on purpose. Aegis just smiled when she accused her of it.

Amada Ken is her little not-brother-in-law. Because most of her interaction is through Minato so her opinion is polluted by Minato's. She does give him the remote when Featherman is on.

Koromaru is a dog. Yukari is one of his friends. No more, no less.

Aragaki Shinjiro is scary and someone to respect. He is also cool in a scary way. After a talk with Minato, she understood more or less why Shinjiro is like that. After October, she was saddened by the incident. She will always respect him.

* * *

Or I could not do my homework and write the next chapter. That could work too.

Writting Nocturne is slightly easier in the character thing and harder in the battle thing. Should help me to get better I believe. Nocturne's storyline is the easiest to adpat and is the 'main' one. This will make sense much, much later.

Let's review the review.

**741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili, **Naoki's team will have Pixie, Black Frost (look forward to this one), Titania and Cu Chulainn. Girimehkala, Arahabaki are in a maybe position. The fiends... I want them to be villains so I don't think I could use them. Daisoujou breaks the game in half and then some too. Beelzebub has another role to play (omnious foreshadowing), and Metatron is Metatron so no (Also another role and so on). And I am still deciding if I am going to use Dante or Raidou in the third kalpa. Should have decided when I get to the Ikebukuro confrontation.

Righto desune~~ Leave a review if you want/can desune~~


	6. 05 Questions

Kashima Naoki was confused.

First he has these, admittedly awesome, tattoos that made him seem like a demon. He got the tattoos by having a bug enter his eyes and continue to his brain. It had hurt like hell. No surprises there. Then he had seen the souls of humans that had stayed after the end of the world. Slightly confusing but nothing that could weird him out. And then he had finally met another survivor of the end of the world, a reporter who called himself Hijiri. He had explained, if only a little, the situation and given him an objective. With something to do, he prepared to leave the hospital and investigate. Except that when he had tried to use the elevator, he had entered in a different place. It was all red and creepy. There he had met with an old man and a black dressed lady who had told him something and left. Cue some demons arriving to try to kill him. And he had kicked them to next week. After that he found the old man again and he had being even more cryptic. And without knowing how exactly, he had returned to the elevator. So he had decided to ignore it and tried to leave the hospital but the main entrance had a slight issue. And by slight he meant that it had collapsed. So he had decided to find another exit. And there was one that lead to an annex of the hospital but it was blocked.

And then he had met another demon who wanted to pass too.

"...Excuse me?"

_**Super Demon Wars.**_

_**05. Questions.**_

"You also want to leave right?" The demon said. It was a pixie... literally. Unlike the other demons, the one in front of him had an humanoid shape. No rather, it was like a human except that it was as big as his arm, maybe less, and had wings. "Hey, hey I am talking to you!" The demon shouted to him angry.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... no, never mind." Naoki decided that it wouldn't be a great idea to offend a demon that was willing to speak with him. "Yeah, I am also trying to leave."

"Then why don't we help each other?" The demon said. ""See, you need a pass thingy for the door to open."

"Pass... thingy?"

"Yes, you swipe it on the machine there and the door open." The demon explained. Naoki nodded understanding that they needed an entrance pass. "So deal?"

Naoki thought about it. On one hand, it was a demon that was asking him to team up with. On the other hand the demon could help him fight another demons. Or so it had said. "Why are you offering that deal? Don't demons... help each other?"

"Where have you been all your demonic existence?" The demon snapped back at him. "Demons are free to do whatever they want unless the king of Bel orders otherwise. And we don't agree on every matter. Are you a new demon or something?"

"Okay..." Naoki was slightly surprised by the information. Sure, he supposed that not all demons were equal. "Wait, King of Bel?"

"Ah~you~are~new~I~see~" The demon smiled and singed happily. "He is the master of all demons. Well not all demons really. Big guys like Lucifer, Izanagi, Zeus are not under his command. He stand besides them." Naoki covered his mouth with his hand. The demon had just named one of the freaking gods that created the world, the fallen angel and the god of gods. "All of us demons own him our creation so we are indebted to him. The others can't do anything if he decides something that contradicts their orders. It's an ancient law you see." The pixie stopped her explanation and looked mad at him. "Hey! We are still not allies, you are just delaying the answer." The demon extended her hand and some sort of spark came from them. "So what is it going to be big guy?"

Naoki smiled through his surprise. Somehow this demon was behaving like a human. "Sure, we can travel together." The pixie smiled and stopped the sparks.

"Yeah! I am _Fairy _Pixie, take care of me~"

"Kashima Naoki, likewise." Naoki introduced himself. "So where can we find the entrance pass?"

"Some pretas have it. They are locked in a hospital room somewhere in the second floor if I am right. C'mon." Pixie started to fly away from Naoki.

Naoki started to walk and then spoke to Pixie. "By the way, can you explain to me some things?"

_Persona_

"...Hanamura Yosuke, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yosuke said while bowing slightly. It was _'morning' _as Souji's watch announced. Six of them were sitting in the sofas while one Aragaki Shinjiro made breakfast. Souji had tried to make it or at least help but Shinjiro had said rather roughly that he would take care of it. And with nothing out of the way, Souji and the others had decided to hold a little Q&A session.

"With introductions out of the way." Minato started the session. "Let's summarize the situation. First we are in an unknown world. As my theory of alternate worlds is correct, if Seta-san is saying the truth," Yosuke threw him a dirty look and Teddie tensed. Souji just nodded. "Me and Hamuko can't use other personas thanks to whatever thing rules this world. I tried to change to other one but so far there has been no luck. And we are also in a game to assess humanity's worth, whatever that is. And in this 'vortex' world, shadows roam free. So far, so good." Everyone nodded. "That's all well and good except for the fact that yesterday we were attacked by an arcana shadow nearby."

"Excuse me Arisato-san, but would you mind explain us what is an arcana shadow?" Yosuke said anger slipping through his voice. Minato smiled inwardly as Yosuke reminded him of Junpei a bit.

"Right, the Arcana Shadows are special shadows that appeared every full moon. The one you saw was the Magician." Souji raised his hand.

"Is there some special meaning in calling it that?" He asked and Minato nodded.

"Yes. Shadow can be classified in twelve arcana or categories. These are magician, priestess, empress, emperor, hierophant, lovers, chariot, justice, hermit, fortune, strength and hanged man. These are also the name of the major arcana in tarot. As you can imagine, the Arcana Shadows are the '_leaders_' of the lesser ones." Yosuke and Souji nodded.

"Is there anything else that can be classified in that way?" Souji asked. He wondered if they too experienced the social links.

A couple of seconds passed where Minato looked to the floor. Hamuko was the one that spoke. "You mean Social Links, right?" Souji nodded. Minato tensed for a second while Yukari looked at the girl curiously. Yosuke and Teddie just stared at the girl. "Ever heard about Jung?" Souji nodded. It had been just once but he was sure he had talked about personas and shadows. "Well he believed that the major arcana represented the personality of everyone. The Social Links represent the relationship you have with that person. For example, Yukari has the lover's arcana and I have the Lover's social link with her."

"That's pretty useful when you don't want to make people mad huh?" Yosuke asked jokingly.

"You know it." Hamuko answered while making a '_v_' with her right hand.

"Seta-san." Minato once again spoke. "You have social links too, right?" Souji nodded. "As they give power to different personas, is safe to assume that you are a wild card and your arcana is the fool. Empty but with infinite possibilities." He had decided to clarify the last point. He knew that being called a fool out of the blue was not good for the temper. "However since you can't obtain new personas, there must be a reason as to why you have them." And with that the conversation stopped. Only the sound of Shinjiro's cooking could be heard.

"Umm, Teddie, right?" Yukari was the one that broke the silence. "Why did Hanamura-san's shadow became a persona? Aren't they different things?"

"It's beary simple. A persona is a shadow that a person can control. So when Yosuke accepted his shadow, it became a persona. See? Simple." The bear said happily. Minato, Hamuko and Yukari paled. So they had been using shadows all this time...?

"So Jung is kind of the maker of this universe? Good to know I suppose." Souji said lightly. "Unchained desire controlled by our social selves... sounds logical. As to why they appear as mythological figures... well a mystery to other day."

"They are cool and they let us fight. Does it matter where they come from?" Yosuke asked to Souji.

"To some. Imagine that a shadow killed or injured someone you know. That wouldn't make it easy to use, I imagine." He then turned to Teddie. "I assume that you know what shadows are?"

"Shadows are the hidden part of people. As you saw with Yosuke, they are the manifestation of our true thoughts."

"That means that Yosuke does resent me in a way, right?" A smile crept to Souji's face when he saw that Yosuke turned away whistling innocently. "Arisato-san," The twins looked at him. "Just a question. Why do you shoot yourself to summon your persona?" He mimicked the motion of placing a gun in his head and shooting while saying the last part.

"It looks cool." The twins said at the same time. Realizing this, the two giggled while Yukari just sighed at their display.

"It's the only way we can summon our personas. Unlike you guys, we didn't face our own shadows. Perhaps is that?" Yukari answered. Minato and Hamuko nodded with smiles in their faces. Souji smiled too, he had at least stopped their bad mood.

"But Sensei can summon his persona and he didn't fac-" Yosuke quickly covered Teddie's mouth. Minato arched his eyebrow while Yosuke laughed nervously. Souji just looked as calm as ever.

Before someone else could continue the talking, Shinjiro interrupted them. "Breakfast is ready."

The six of them went to the table. Souji was glad that Yosuke had stopped Teddie from spilling more than he needed to say. So far, these guys were saying the truth, but they were also omitting parts of it. They hadn't told him about how they knew the Arcana shadows or how they knew there were twelve. For now though he would enjoy his breakfast.

_Nocturne._

"That was surprisingly easy." Pixie said while it dusted its hands. The Pretas had been no trouble at all.

"Sure, you said that because you didn't had to get close to them." Naoki teased the demon as he cleaned his hands of demon blood. As he couldn't use magic like Pixie, he had to get his hands dirty.

"That's ba~d lu~ck." The Pixie chanted happily.

"Anyway, you heard those things, right?"

"Yep. A big demon protects the annex exit. Very powerful and fearful, we don't stand a chance against, blah, blah." Pixie said mockingly and Naoki smiled. "Is the only exit so we must fight it."

"By the way, why do you want to leave the hospital?" Naoki asked curious.

"I'm trying to arrive to Yoyogi Park. That's were all the fairies are gathering."

"Yoyogi park? Isn't that in Shibuya? Weren't we in Tatsumi Island?" Naoki muttered to himself. "So why is it that your... friends are gathering there?

"Because there are lots of Magatsuhi in there. It should sustains for a lo~ng time."

"Magatsuhi? What is that?"

"...hey you. Are you sure you are a demon?" Pixie glared at him suspiciously. Naoki smiled nervously. "How did you came to be anyway? I mean, you look more human than any other demon I know. And you talk like a human too. But your smell is of a demon. And you are not as squishy as a human." Pixie flew from one side to the other as she did her analysis.

"...And Magatsuhi, what is that, again?" Naoki decided to ignore its ramblings and ask again. Pixie looked at him again.

"Is our energy. Without we, _demons_, would die." She said rather hastily. Naoki nodded.

Before the two could continue talking, a scream interrupted them.

"YAMAOKAAAA..."

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

Arisato Hamuko.(Persona 3 Portable.)

16 years. Female.

Leader of SEES and the Nyx Annihilation Team, Hamuko is just the one that calls the battle decisions and she lets the other stuff on Mitsuru. As she has less responsibility, she is more of a friend than a leader to SEES.

Happy and easy going, she always help that needs to be helped. She is also really active as everyone can notice. While smart, she isn't the number one on her class. Because of her whole personality, she is seen as the school's third idol, Mitsuru and Yukari being the other two. The October incident changed her life and relationships.

Takeba Yukari is her best friend. While not having much in common, they get along surprisingly well. As Yukari struggled with her mother, Hamuko was behind her all the way. She also tried to set up a date for her. It ended badly. Yukari helped her a lot after the October incident.

Iori Junpei is her best friend forever. When one decided to do something crazy, the other is ready to do so as well. As Junpei defended Hamuko's honor, Hamuko supported Junpei after the events of the second November incident. After all, she had been in that situation before.

Sanada Akihiko considers her his younger sister. Because of this, he is slightly protective of her and many had mistakenly assumed they are a couple. After the October incident, the two of them got closer.

Yamagishi Fuuka is another good friend of her. Hamuko is Fuuka's sempai when it comes to cooking while Fuuka helps Hamuko to prepare for Tartarus, as Fuuka realized that Hamuko tended to be impulsive. After the October incident, Fuuka tried to cheer her up.

Kirijo Mitsuru is her 'onee-sama'. That is to say, her role model and her aspiration. At the same time, Mitsuru relies on Hamuko's abundant common sense when she needs to. After the October incident, Mitsuru was alongside her. She did the same for her after the first November incident.

She is straight and she doesn't like Aegis. At all. No, she is not atracted to the, admittedly very cute, robot. Her heart doesn't pound when she is being all clingy to her, why would you believe so? Even if she helped her with her all angst and Aegis confessed her feelings to her, she will still say that she doesn't have feelings for her. Also nothing happened in Aegis room. NOTHING.

Amada Ken is her little brother. She was really nice to him and tried to act like a mother would, but she failed horribly at the second. That was why Ken saw her as an older sister. After the October incident, she recented him a little, but after going to cry in that place, she forgave him.

Koromaru is her canine friend. They don't see each other as human-animal or owner-pet. They are friends and that is that. After the October incident, Hamuko bought Koromaru's food.

Aragaki Shinjiro is her (secret) boyfriend. While secret, their relationship is still normal, as she acts all lovely-dovely, while he acts all tsundere for her. She kinda likes that. After the October incident however, she only met with him in Christmas.

* * *

There are two new series introduced in this chapter. One is hinted but really obvious and the other is direct. Also, ordered both Digital Devil Saga games so you may see them in, (I only know about the DDS bonus boss thing. That and Seraph.) and updates may go to week and a half 'cause i will be playing and I started Minato's backstory on _Nights at the Dorm,_ (on the Persona section so you may wanna check that (/shameless plug)) so I will be playing P3 and another game for this story too. And school won't forget that.

It's Review answering time.

**741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili**, Be selfish, that way I know what you want to read and see if I can working in. Arahabaki os not going to be in Naoki's team BUT it will appear, that I can assure you. Also, endgame demons are not going to be in Naoki's team so don't worry with that.

**BOXNerTyhXCfT**, I will only use half of his DDS team with one extra. And they will fight, yes and it will be awesome too. Just patience.

**rp, **Naoki will use Cu Chulainn, Pixie and Titania as his team. Black Frost will be his partner.

3 reviews... I am happy~~ Well rega-ru-do-resss (regardless), leave a review if you can/want.


	7. 06 Persona

Toudo Naoya was overwhelmed.

His day had been full of emotions and he didn't expect it to end anytime soon. First his friends had decided to do this weird ritual that let them guess the future. Persona or something. He knew that nothing would happen but he still decided to play along. And then the strange things started to happen as the ghost of a little girl had appeared and the electricity went wild shocking four of them and making them pass out. Then he had a strange dream that was not worth being talked about as it had been completely loving crazy. Then his teacher had asked them to go to the hospital to get a check up and visit someone else. While the visit had gone awry, the real weird stuffed happened after that. An earthquake had occurred and, one way or the other, they had passed out. Then they had woke up in another place, which was a hospital that much they knew, and searched for their friend. Then they had found Yamaoka dying at the hands of zombies. Zombies. The walking dead.

And then they had attacked them.

"Damn it."

_**Super Demon Wars.**_

_**06. Persona.**_

"So what do we do now? We don't have anything to use as a weapon and Nanjo is not helping us." Inaba Masao, nicknamed 'Mark' , a teenager with a yellow hat said. There was a red pin in the hat with the words _'Do it!'._ In his left ear a piercing with the shape of a robot clung to his ear.

"As long as Kei is like that, we can't do anything." Mayuzumi Yukino, a blue haired girl replied hastily.

"C'mon, can these guys die already?" Masao shouted and dodged one of the zombies' fist. Unlike the ones on the movies, these zombies were fast and intelligent.

"If you kill them sure." Yukino replied. One of the zombies tried to grab but she threw a razor to its head. The zombie got confused enough for her to push it away from her.

"Take this!" Toudou Naoya, a boy with a piercing in his left ear, had grabbed a fire extinguisher and used to hit one of the zombies. The hit was strong enough for it to break the zombie's face. However the zombie recovered faster than he had expected and tried to punch him. Using the extinguisher as a shield, Naoya defended himself. The zombie wasn't stopped by the extinguisher and had managed to throw him to the floor.

"Naoya!" Masao tried to help him, but another zombie got in his way. Forced step back, he could only watch as the zombie missed a hit that almost hit Naoya.

"Toudo!" Yukino for her part threw another razor to the zombie that was attacking him. While hitting the zombie in its hand, the demon just ignored the attacks.

"You bastards!" Nanjo Kei, a boy with a scarf with the number 1 on it stood up from the side of an old man in a suit. He ran to Naoya's side but was stopped by another zombie. He punched it in the stomach but it didn't flinch. "Ku..."

Another missed punch from the zombie made Naoya realized that if one of those hits got him, he would die.

_Help me..._

Why?

Why did he remember the ghost that he saw on the classroom? The ghost that reminds him of Maki?

_**I give you the power to call out the other 'you'**_

Why?

Why did he remember the dream that he had after falling unconscious in the classroom?

"_Per...so...na..._"

And with a word that had made no sense for him, the zombie in front of him was cut in half by something. That something had been something humanoid painted blue. Its arms, legs, waist and head were protected by purple, stone-like material. Its eyes were yellow and his whole body was covered in a blue fog.

Before he could process what had happened, the other three gasped and the same strange event happened to them. For Yukino, a humanoid shape with the lower body of a motorcycle, painted with yellow and orange, conjured something that seemed to be a small explosion nuclear explosion that disintegrated a zombie. For Kei, a female humanoid thing with chain like things coming out from her eyes and breast. She wore blue gloves and breastplate and dark thigh-highs. She looked at the zombie and a ray of light surrounded it. The thing snapped her fingers and the light grew strong for a second making the zombie to stop moving and fall to the floor. And lastly for Mark, a yellow humanoid shape with a white mask, green hair and wielding a spear, stabbed the zombie. The zombie this time howled in pain and tried to run but the yellow thing repeated the action and the zombie finally fell.

An awkward silence fills the room. There was no way they could find a way to lift the awkwardness of the room.

Luckily for them, something else did it for them.

"Hey Naoki! I found the humans." A little humanoid like demon appeared. In its back, a pair of wings keep it flying. Coming from the hallway, an almost naked guy with tattoos all over his body entered.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy asked. Three of them nodded while Kei returned to the dead man's side.

_SEES._

"So another person is in here?" Souji asked while he did the dishes. It wasn't a bother for him since Yosuke had decided to train with some knives that Minato had given to him. Shinjiro had decided to join them as someone had to keep watch on them so they didn't do anything that could last through a lifetime. Yukari and Hamuko had gone upstairs to do girl stuff, or so had Hamuko had said. Which left him with the task, not that he minded as he usually found it relaxing. Teddie had decided to stay with him as the bear had nothing else to do.

"I think so Sensei." The bear was just staring curiously at the silver haired boy as it spoke. "It's not really strong but I can smell someone besides us."

Souji stopped his hands and dried them on a nearby towel. "How far is it?"

"I don't know Sensei. But I can smell it so it really shouldn't be too far. Maybe farther than the place where we fought Yosuke's shadow." Souji nodded and searched for something. Before the bear could ask, Souji mumbled something that sounded like a 'this works' and took in his hands a piece of used paper. Taking a pen from his pocket, he had taken it from another place on the building before, he scribbled something on it.

"This should work. C'mon Teddie, we are going to search for that human." He said after placing the note in the reception desk.

"Only the two of us Sensei?" Teddie asked curious. While knowing that his Sensei was powerful, it would still difficult for him.

"The guys should be outside. As for the girls, well we need someone to protect this place, yesterday's attack showed it to us. And I'm pretty sure that Aragaki-san will stay here so there should be no problem not telling the girls." Souji replied and opened the door. "And we are just going to search so nothing like the arcana shadow will happen, hopefully."

Souji knew that he would regret tempting fate later, but someone had to do it after all.

* * *

Short chapter but that's all I can do for now, school kicked my ass all last week and the little free time that I had was spent playing DDS1. I don't think DDS1 can be used in SDW (that ending) so fingers crossed for DDS2 (...) I guess.

Review reviewing time.

**741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili, **DDS2 maybe, Devil summoner yes and Strange Journey is in a maybe position.

**fools sin, **thanks as for SJ MC, as far as I know he doesn't have a "canon" name. He would totally be called John Marshall if he was in the fic already (get the reference ot get out of his plane). As for the MC personalities in this fic, and my apreciattion goes something like this. Raidou is more oblivious to love than any other character but he is the most awesome of the lot. According to Raidou Kuzunoha VS The Lone Marebito he is serious and with a no nonsense attitude for everything, except for the bro fist that he and Narumi do. They are that awesome. (someone translate the manga please). Minato is actually calm and selfless. This is why the whole party-member-shoving-you-aside doesn't exist in P3, because he is the one who would do it. In other words a classic messiah. Hamuko/Minako is the opposite, she is kind of selfish (in a good way at least) and emotional. She always says everything that is on her mind. In a way Hamuko is a 'super robot' type and Minato is a 'real robot' type (that is to say hot blooded VS mooping). Souji is the most competent leader except he is too passive, as he believes he can solve anything without putting in risk anyone else, this is why he didn't show to his uncle the other side of the TV and why the True ending is more important for him than for the plot, but let's discuss that later. As for Naoki, he is impulsive but he reads the situation, adapts to it and then changes it to his advantage. He is a beast (and I am kinda glad that I haven't fought him on DDS yet). Serph is the best leader of everyone as he is calm but knows when to be active, he knows when to move and when not to, and he listens to everyone and then decides instead of carrying the burden.

**Doctor Review, **Yeah I was weirded out that almost nobody did it. I mean _Fairly English Story _kind of did it, but at the same time didn't. As for the series, the only ones that are going to be missing are P2 IS and P2 EP as I haven not played them. waiting for them to be ported to the PSP, SMT and SMTII because... yeah. And I may adapt the DDS characters and not the plotline 'cause is looking kind of grim. And Bayonetta kind of fits with the SMT universe 'cept for the whole _Rule of Cool _thing. I will post a list of the expected characters in a future chapter so everyone can tell me who is missiong/would like to see too.

As for the next chapter, it may come tomorrow or 'till the next week because this week is tests weeks and I will be studying or sleeping.

Thanks for the patience and if you want/can leave a review.


End file.
